In My Shoes
by serenarussell123
Summary: This story is a random tale about what would happen if Midna, Link, Vendetta, Charlotte, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie Cullen, Alexander Sterling, Jacob Black, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Lucas Ross, Serena and Alexandra all switched bodies.Awesome
1. The Old Switcheroo

**A/N: Hey everyone, it'm Midna3452. Me and Serena are teaming up to write this story. The first chapter is in my POV. The second chapter is in Serena's POV, the tird chapter is in mine, and you get the picture. This story was just a random idea we came up with one day, so we hope you like it!**

**In My Shoes**

**The Old Switcheroo**

**Alexandra's POV**

We were all at Vendetta's house for the sleepover Alice had planned.

"I don't understand why this has to be at _my_ house," Vendetta complained, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because you're house is so fun Vendetta!" Charlotte said, smiling.

"That's it! EVERONE OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vendetta screamed. Everyone walked out of the house, grumbling. Just as Midna reached the gate, Vendetta ran outside after us.

"Wait! Don't touch the fence!" she yelled. Unfortunately, no one heard her, for there was a blinding flash and everyone was knocked to the ground, unconscious. When I woke up, I opened my eye and looked around.

_Wait, my _eye? I thought. I distinctly remember having two eyes the last time I checked. I looked down at myself, and found that I was now extremely short with blue and black skin. I touched my head, and I felt a headdress made of fused shadows.

"Holy crap, I'm Midna," I said, looking at my hands and floating- _floating! -_ up into the air. I looked to my right, and found myself sitting up and rubbing my head.

"What the heck?! Why am I blue?!" I turned my head to find Charlotte looking at herself disgustedly.

"Ah! I'm not buff anymore!" Link said.

"Wow! I look like Alice!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm Bella," Bella said.

"Oh my god, I'm a dog!" Jake said, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm not me anymore . . ." Jasper said.

"Why do I look like this?!" Mike said.

"What the- what happened to me?!" I exclaimed. Only, it wasn't really me.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" I said. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Something strange has obviously happened to us, and we're not ourselves."

"It's your fault!" Edward said, turning to Vendetta.

"Tee hee! What did I do?" she asked.

"That is definitely _not _Vendetta," Emmett said.

"Alright, before we do anything, we have to find out who's who," I said. "I'm Alexandra."

"I'm Midna," Midna, in my body, said.

"I'm Vendetta," Charlotte said.

"I'm Charlotte!" Vendetta said, smiling. This went on until everyone had determined who they had switched bodies with. The switches were as follows: Me and Midna; Vendetta and Charlotte; Emmett and Link; Serena and Alice; Bella and Rosalie; Edward and Jacob; Jasper and Alexander; Mike and Lucas.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Midna asked. Everyone turned to Vendetta.

"Don't look at me! I don't even know how this happened!" she exclaimed.

"I said you should just accept Charlotte coming over, but did you listen to me! No," Alice said. "You had to go and build a stupid electric fence that shocked us and switched everyone around."

"How was I supposed to know we were going to get zapped?!" Vendetta said.

"Stop arguing!" Link said. "For get about who did it. We just need to get our own bodies back!"

"And how do you suppose we do that? Zap ourselves again?" Serena said.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Alexander said.

"I'll try it," Mike said. He stepped up to the fence and touched it gingerly. He frowned and hit it when nothing happened. He started to furiously shake the gate.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled. "It's not going to work."

"Yeah, and it's going to start raining soon," Serena said.

"Wait- how do you know?" Midna asked. "I thought Alice saw the future."

"I can't see anything," Alice said, sounding a little worried.

"Maybe it's because you're in each other's bodies," I thought out loud. "Maybe we all inherited the other person's powers." Everyone looked at each other. Midna raised her hands, and then looked at them.

"I can't make an energy blast," she said, looking at me. "You try it."

I concentrated my energy and soon I felt something in between my hands. I looked and there was a glowing ball of blue light in between them. I thrust my hands forward and the ball of light went flying. The people in the path of it yelled and ducked out of the way as it crashed on the side of Vendetta's house and made a dent.

"Cool," I said looking at my hands.

"Before you destroy us all, we should probably go inside," Serena said. I nodded and we all stepped inside Vendetta's house, wondering just how long we would have to stay this way.

**A/N: So, do you all like it so far? Please review! **


	2. drunken idiots

Hi I'm Serena and I'm partnering up with Midna3452 for this story, like she said in the first chapter, she and I are taking turns writing the chapters

Hi I'm Serena and I'm partnering up with Midna3452 for this story, like she said in the first chapter, she and I are taking turns writing the chapters. I believe that we are both very talented at writing and that you guys are going to enjoy this! Hopefully…:D

Okay so, I had some of my friends call me and ask, Who is vendetta and charlotte, and lucas and Alexander? Well, Vendetta and Charlotte are from a funny cartoon called Making fiends. You can watch the web episodes at it is hilarious! As for lucas ross, he is from a book called Evernight (you have to read it)! And hopefully most of you know Alexander Sterling….From vampire kisses the series! Woohoo! So now that we have cleared that up, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2-

SPOV- (serena's point of view)

We all headed inside, now thinking about the powers that we possess and how we use them. We all headed for the living room and sat in random groups talking amongst ourselves… I sat in the corner of the room with Alexandra, who was now Midna…it was all very confusing. I was in Alice's body and actually sorta freaked out that every 30 minutes or so as we were talking I would space and have a vision…

"AHEM…Serena?" Alexandra / Midna said shaking me, "were you listening?"

"uh…sorry, I had a vision…"I said rubbing my temples.

" OMG! Was it a vision about us getting out of here!"

"no…no…nothing like that… it was just different people doing different things…"

"then what did you see…" She said looking confused.

"well…in about 15 seconds, Link who is in Emmett's body, is going to guzzle the beer in the fridge like there is no tomorrow, and the Midna, who is in your body is going to attck him, because we all know how Link gets when hes drunk…wouldn't want that to happen again….." I said.

"Oh, boy…" she said looking in the direction of the kitchen…

"5…4…3…2…1…BINGO!" I said pointing enthusiastically in the direction of the kitchen where we heard a loud burp followed by smashing bottles.

Alexandra and I ran over to the kitchen to see Link/Emmett on the floor guzzling the beers and then throwing them on the ground…wait…since we switched bodies, we inherited each others powers…so…If Link was now In Emmett's body, how can he stand drinking all that beer…?

Link/Emmett dropped the last bottle from the six pack and rubbed his stomach obviously happy with himself…

"Now…that…-Burp- …was good beer…" he said with a wild look in his eyes…

Midna Who was in Alexandra's body came up behind us to see Link/Emmett on the floor with smashed beer bottles…Her face turned bright red…she was fuming mad…

"LINK! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LIKE AFTER DRINKING BEER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVER AGAIN…AND WHAT DO YOU DO…YOU DO IT!" she yelled stomping over to him. Link was starting to turn a shade of green as he reached for another beer which was in a separate pack.

"Wait…-takes another sip-…the beer doesn't taste so good anymore…It tastes –hiccup- different…" He said looking at the half empty bottle in his hands then to Midna/Alexandra.

Midna/Alexndra's teeth were grinding as she stood next to Link and held out her hand…

"Give me…the beer bottle Link…NOW!" she said.

"I don't think sooooo, miss Midna-oooooo" he said.

"Exscuse…me!"she said through her teeth.

"I said No!" he said guzzling some more beer…

How can his body stand all of this beer, hes a vampire now, hes not supposed to be able to stand it at al…….problem solved…

Link/Emmett was running to the bathroom now, with one hand covering his mouth.

"he'll feel better don't worry…" I said looking at Alexandra and Midna.

Link came back looking normal and then darted towards the fridge again looking for more beer. He found one bottle at the back and yanked off the cap. Midna/Alexandra ran full speed at him and smashed into him, Ofcourse, that had no effect on him, and instead by accident, (not knowing his true strength) threw Midna/ Alexandra at the wall…

Midna/Alexandra just layed on the ground motionless.

"OMIGOD LINK! YOU KILLEDHER!YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT!" I screamed running over to her with Alexandra/Midna next to me.

I held her head up as Alexandra ran off to find a cold cloth for her head.

"Midna….Midna wake up….pweze?"I said taking the cloth from Alexandra and placing it on her forehead.

"Ugh…what happened…" she said…we all sighed in relief including the crybaby Link in the corner of the room…

"MIDNA…IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW YOU, I DON'T KNOW ALL MY POWERS YET…" Link said running over…

I pushed him back a little for Midna to get some air….

"Midna…please speak…say something….one word?" Link said looking at Midna/Alexandra.

"Kill!" She said. I immediatleylet go of her and stood to the side dragging Alexandra with me.

" oh, this can't end well…" I said covering my but stealing glances everynow and then…

"wait…what did you say.." Link asked as he backed up against the wall…

" UR DEAD DOG BOY!" she screamed running at him again…

Link immediately turned around to see there was a wall between him and safety. He smashed the wall and ran into the yard, with a very mad Midna/Alexandra running after them…

I looked at Alexandra… "no comment…..at all…." I said…

Alexandra and I flinched as we heard a huge smash outside…

Alexandra walked away from my side out to the opening Link had made in the wll screaming at Midna.

"WHEN WE GET BACK TO OUR BODIES, I DON'T WANT TO SEE MORE THAN ANYTHING MORE THAN A SCRATCH ON MY BODY! IS THAT CLEAR!" she said staring Midna down as she returned to the house.

"crystal" Midna hissed. Outside we heard a whining noise. Alexandra ran over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me outside…

It was really dark and gloomy in Clamsburg. We went around to the back of the house and saw Link cowering in a nearby tree.

"Link it's okay, shes gone, she wont hurt you…" I said.

He slowly but surely made his way down the tree, and like James Bond, hid behind everything he saw till we reached the house. Alexandra and I sat in the corner again, While Link/Emmett, Jacob/Edward, and Edward/Jacob all stood in a circle talking.

I couldn't help but laugh when Jacob/Edward ran to a mirror, happy with what he saw.

"whos a beautiful mix…you are…you are…" he said marveling his face.

Meanwhile Edward/Jacob ran out of the house screaming…

"Im a dog, my life is over….ahhhhhhhhhhh" a he jumped off a cliff…

He showed up 5 minutes later with nothing more than a scratch.

"darn it, I should've seen that" he said…

"seen what?" I asked…

"that it wasn't a cliff….it was a five foot drop onto another hill…"he said dry sobbing.

"oh…" it was so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it…I started laughing and soon Alexandra joined…

While Edward/Jacob, Jacob/Edward started talking again, I could hear another problem brewing. Charlotte/Vendetta was in the kitchen with Link/ Emmett fighting over cookies…oh brother….

Alexandra came along with me to help as well….

That was chapter 2- hope you liked it!

Next chapter is in Alexandra's point of view again…and I would like everyone to say thanx to midna3452 for helping!- round of applause- yay!

Keep reading and reviewing….we need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter…pweze…

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	3. Strange Things are Happening

**A/N: Hey, it's Midna3452 again. Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry i haven't updated this story in a while! I've been trying to work on my other stories as well as trying to pass my classes this semester and all that good stuff. So, without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Oops, forgot to do this part . . . heh. . . we don't any of the characters mentioned int this fanfic. We just own the ideas.**

**Strange Things are happening . . .**

**Alexandra's POV**

Serena and I went over to the kitchen to find Charlotte in Vendetta's body reaching into the cookie jar. Link in Emmett's body was trying to get the last cookie that Charlotte had pulled out.

"Hey, I want the cookie!" Link said, trying to grab it out of Charlotte's hand.

"I got it first!" Charlotte said. "Besides, you can't eat it now, right?"

"I don't know! But I want it!" Link made another grab for the cookie but he missed.

"Stop it!" Charlotte said, and I could see her starting to frown.

"No! Give me the cookie! Yes!" Link grabbed the cookie away from Charlotte and started to walk away.

"Give it back!" Charlotte said, grabbing onto Link's arm.

"No!" Link replied.

"I said . . . GIVE ME THE COOKIE!" Charlotte screamed. Everyone in the house stopped dead in their tracks and looked in the direction of Charlotte.

"O-okay, you know what? Y-you can have it. Here," Link shoved the cookie back into Charlotte's hands and ran out of the kitchen. Charlotte just stood there as Serena and I walked- well, in my case, floated- over to her.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" I asked her. She turned around, and she looked slightly dazed. Then, she shook her head and smiled.

"Wow, that was weird! Oh well, at least I got the cookie! Tee-hee!" She turned and walked out of the kitchen, nibbling on the cookie. We just stared after her.

"That's something that Vendetta would do," I said, turning to Serena.

"Yeah, and if Charlotte's acting like Vendetta, then . . ." Serena looked at me.

"Vendetta!" we both said in unison. We ran upstairs, passing Emmett in Link's body frantically trying to find weights to lift and muttering.

"I'm not buff, but somehow I'm super strong . . . what has this world come to?!" he said. Serena and I continued upstairs and ran into Vendetta's lab, where she was mixing something in a bowl.

"Vendetta?" I said, floating over to her, cautiously.

"Oh, Alex! I love your hair! It's so pretty!" Vendetta, in Charlotte's body said, turning to me and smiling.

"Uh-oh," Serena said coming up next to me.

"I mean, what are you doing up here?!" Vendetta said, shaking her head as if to clear it and glaring at us.

"We came to see if you're alright. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What does it look like?! I'm making a fiend!" Vendetta replied. "But, I'll come downstairs in a minute to make sure everyone hasn't destroyed my house."

"Okay, well, bye." Serena and I went back downstairs, and I found Midna, in my body, digging her heels into the floor and being pulled around by Link. Link was trying to go outside, and Midna had grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT A SRATCH ON MY BODY?!" I yelled, as Midna tripped and was now being dragged around on her stomach.

"Tell him to stay here!" Midna yelled, trying to stand up but failing. I quickly floated in front of Link's face, and he jumped back, startled, nearly stepping on Midna.

"You'd better listen to Midna, because if you don't, she'll only get angry and my body will be damaged when I get it back AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!" I yelled at Link.

"Y-yes, Midna. I mean, Alexandra," he said. Midna had now stood up and was wiping the dirt off her pants.

"What's the problem, anyway?" Serena asked, coming up to us.

"Link is trying to go back to Hyrule because he thinks Zelda can help us get back to normal," Midna explained.

"But she can!" Link said. "She saved you, and she told me how to lift the curse on me," Link said.

"Link, how many time do I have to tell you?! Zelda is gone for now! She used up her power saving me! She can't help us!" Midna said to him.

"B-but, she could always help . . .," Link fell to his knees and started dry sobbing. Midna sighed.

"I'll take care of this. You guys can go," she said, kneeling down so she could talk to Link. Serena and I walked over to a corner of the room and watched as Link slowly started to feel better. After a few minutes, Charlotte skipped over to us, dragging Vendetta along behind her.

"Let go of me you stupid girl!" Vendetta said, yanking her arm out of Charlotte's grasp. Charlotte just smiled and then she scooped me up in a hug.

"Oh, Alex, you're so cute now! Just like a little plushy doll! Tee-hee!" Charlotte said, not realizing that I was smaller than I used to be.

"Ugh . . . Charlotte . . . you're crushing me . . ." I said, trying to break free.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said, letting go of me.

"No wonder Midna doesn't like affection," I muttered. "She would have been crushed ages ago."

"Hey, I just had another vision!" Serena said.

"What was it?" I asked her.

"I saw me . . . burning Alice's clothes?" Serena got a confused look on her face. Just then, we heard Alice in Serena's body and Rosalie in Bella's body talking.

"We seriously need to go shopping if we're going to be stuck like this," Rosalie said. "Bella's wardrobe is horrible."

"Oh, I know. It's the same thing with Serena," Alice said.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" Serena asked, walking over to them.

"Well, you know . . . it's sort of . . . dull," Alice said.

"It's not dull!" Serena exclaimed.

"Uh, yah, it is," Rosalie said.

"I don't like your wardrobe either," Serena said to Alice. "Maybe I'll just burn the half you brought over here . . ."

"You wouldn't," Alice said, glaring at her.

"Who's the one who can see the future here?" Serena asked. She smiled evilly and walked up the stairs. . .

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffie! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 burns, bras, dillema's

Hey its serena again, sorry for taking so long! Enough chat…hope you like it!

-serena

Chapter 4- burn baby burn…muahahaha!

Serena's point of view-

I waked upstairs, getting frustrated with what Alice said. She thought my clothes were dull? Okay, yeah im goth, and I wear a lot of black, red, and purple, but seriously! All alice does is prance around in her designer this and designer that! I got up to her room, where I found a Gucci suitcase…go figure… I opened it and found nothing but designer clothes….her chanel perfume would be perfect to start of the fire…muahahaha!

I poured some of the perfume on the small pile of clothes that had taken out of the suitcase. Alice came panting upstairs screaming and yelling, in different languages too…lol…

Alexandra was in the corner of the room. She took one look at Alice and burst out laughing.

"serves you right," said Alexandra, "u shouldn't be insulting us, yeesh!" she continued laughing and fell over once she got a look at the very tired Rosalie behind her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I THINK HALF OF ME JUST DIED! HOW! HOW COULD YOU SERENA!!!!!!!!! ALEXANDRA! UGH!" she said sobbing. I put the fire out with a conveniently placed water jug that just so happened to be next to me. I walked past the two girls snickering. I almost felt bad for them….ALMOST!

Alexandra followed and we went to get a starbucks. We got our frapps. And entered Vendetta's house to absolute chaos. Edward was attempting suicide, while Jacob was trying to get bella on a date. Alice was and Rosalie were standing over a huge piece of paper with army hats on, probably planning our deaths… link glaring across the room, and mumbling something I couldn't here at charlotte who was licking the crumbs of a cookie off her fingers merrily, vendetta was mixing an odd green mixture in the kitchen and laughing going into hysterics, midna was sleeping in an armchair snoring loudly until link threw a book at her head and she punched him in the face, Emmett was sweating and lifting 50 lb weights, while watching a workout channel, bella was laughing at what Alexander was saying, ignoring what Jacob was asking, lucas and mike were fighting over who was the best kisser, and jasper was hitting his head against the wall!….ugh! like I said absolute chaos!!!!

i found a blow horn in the closet (the kind you use at basketball games and stuff) and blew it to get everyones attention.

"everybody listen up and listen good!" I said getting annoyed that Edward hadn't stopped his suicide attempt, I threw the frapp. At the back of his head and he screamed as the cold drink went down his shirt.

"just pay attention!" I yelled.

"all of us are going to stop what we are doing and we are going to look for things that could possibly help us get back to normal!" everybody was assigned a part of the house and we all began looking. Link came up to me two seconds after I assigned him his place.

"-sigh- Link, what have you found?" I said.

He was holding a toilet brush in his hands and was smiling triumphantly.

"ew link, that's just gross, put that back!"

"fine…-sigh-" he put the brush away and came back a minute later.

"what is it this time link?" I said holding out my hand.

"here ya go!"

He put my 'very cherry' lip gloss into my hands.

"LINK THIS ISN'T IT!" I yelled.

"ugh fine…." He said stomping away.

Everyone was gathering things and coming to check with me and Alexandra.

Link came up an hour later with a chocolate cupcake that had white frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"Link you can't be serious!" I said crossing my arms and staring him in the eyes.

"But I'm sure this has something to do with it!"

Just then Charlotte came walking over still licking the crumbs off of her fingers from the cookie and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the cupcake.

"Oooooh! A cupcake! I want it!" she said grabbing for it.

"NOT FAIR! YOU GOT THE COOKIE!" he screamed at her, causing her hair to fly back, making her flinch.

" I. ......!" she said looking scary and glaring at him.

"oh yeah just try little girl…" link said leaning down to eye level and waving the cupcake in her face.

Charlotte kicked him on the…well….you know…. :D

She grabbed the cupcake and was about to lick it when link grabbed it and laughed triumphantly.

I took the cupcake from them and they both sat there, eyes wide, and mouths agape.

"you wouldn't do that to us would you!?" they said in unison.

"I am going to break in half, and you 2 are going to have to share it!" I said, as I tore it in half and handed them their pieces.

"HEY! YOUR HALF IS BIGGER THAN MINE!" link complained.

"well, she likes me better!" she said about to take a bite.

" DOES NOT!" link said with a growl, as pieces of cupcake went flying through the air, and punches started connecting with bodies.

" I AM GONNA TAKE AWAY BOTH PIECES AND EAT IT MY SELF IF YO-----" but that's all I was able to say before I started choking on a sprinkle that had magically flown into my mouth. I fell over gasping for breath and I fainted.

I woke up a couple seconds later, holding my head in my hands. I realized my head was really hot. Wait I was burning….?

I took my hands off of my head and looked down to see that I was a russet color. ???????????????????????????????????????????

I stood up and shook my head to clear the headache, but made it worse, and saw my long black hair flying around me…? I looked at myself to see…I was in Jacob's body…oh god.

I was shirtless with huge abs…lol! I was wearing baggy jeans and a brown belt with converse shoes….wow…

I stood up to see everyone standing over my body.

"um, guys…." I said walking over. Alexandra was the first to see me and fell over holding her sides, laughing.

"okay guys, its not that funny." I said crossing my arms trying to contain my laugh. Everyone was laughing now.

"I'm sorry, but you would be laughing to if you were staring at jacob's body and you heard a girls voice coming out!" Alexandra said still giggling.

After the laughing quieted down, we all started wondering. Where was Jacob?

We looked down at my body as it started coughing and sitting up gasping…

"ITS POSSESED!" link screamed running out of the room, followed by Edward, mike, lucas, and Alexander.e other room you could here a cry of happiness from Edward.

"I'M ME AGAIN! HALLELUJAH!" edward said running back in.

"ME TOO!" squeeled Alice.

Alexandra, and I started laughing as my body stood up and Jacob started talking.

"ugh, my head…," he said rubbing his forehead, " what happened.

Nobody could contain there laughter. Jake looked down at himself and fell over laughing.

"I'M A…CHICK!" he said between laughs.

" I KNEW YOU WERE SPECIAL JACOB, BUTS THAT'S JUST WEIRD!" I said laughing my head off, and started a new wave of laughter from everyone including the faint hearted morons who left the room.

It eventually quieted down and we all couldn't help it but crack some jokes.

" I'm hot, you're cold, you go around like you know, who I am, but you don't , you've got me on my toes. I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under, baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby!" I sang, dancing around. I found this choice of song to sing was hilarious seeing as his temperature was burning! (btw, the song those few lyrics are from Burnin' up- Jonas Brothers)

Everyone started laughing, including Jacob.

The Jacob started singing and dancing….i had no idea my body could do that…lol…

"now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for the boys to notice me

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what you're name is

Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars,

I wanna have boobies!"

He squeezed my chest. Oh god. (song was 'when I grow up-pussycat dolls')

"hey, hey! PAWS OFF! " I said slapping his shoulder. (haha I said paws…hes a mutt…get it…okay enough yapping…keep reading…)

Everyone burst into another round of laughter. Ugh…but I couldn't help laugh.

We all went to take a 10 min. break to get lunch and some drinks. Vendetta had told us she was going to go take a shower and be down soon. She got upstairs and heard here yell to link.

"HEY LINK! COULD YOU GET ME A TOWEL?!"

"COMING!" link said going over to the towel closet and then heading upstairs.

We were all taking bites of our sandwich's when link came down stairs and I noticed the Alexandra open her mouth and let her sandwich roll onto the floor.

" I don't vendetta would be happy if she saw you drop food on the floor she might----" I said turning my head to look at what she was gawking at. Jacob burst out laughing along with the rest of the imatures…ugh…vendetta would be so pissed…

Link was walking down the hallway with bumping into the walls unable to se where he was going because he had vendetta's bra clasped around his head. He smacked his head into the walls on accident trying to feel his way around giving out little "oofs" and "ugh" from hitting his head. I dropped my sandwich and Alexandra and I just stared at each other and burst out laughing…

"WHY DO YOU HAVE VENDETTA'S BRA ON YOUR HEAD YOU GREAT OAF!" midna said walking over looking mad and trying to pull the bra off his head.

"DID YOU TAPE IT OR SOMETHING?! I CAN'T GET IT OFF YOU'RE HEAD!" she said giving one last tug before she fell flat on her butt with an exasperated, "Oof."

"nope! I glued it!" link said laughing and clapping his hands.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN MORONIC!?" midna said still yelling.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET IT OFF OF YOUR HEAD!?" she continued.

"I DON'T KNOW." Link said imitating gir from invader zim

Then Alexandra spoke up.

"that's what I was staring at…before he went upstairs I notice that he had a glass of the green stuff vendetta was mixing earlier…." She said.

"oh, dear lord!" I said smacking my forehead and sitting down again…

Alexandra went over and tried yanking at one of the straps but that didn't work, and only caused her to fall over. Link fell backwards hitting his head on the corner of the counter and blacked out.

"that's gonna leave a mark…" I said…..

When emmett's body sat up, I was glad link was okay until he talked….thats not link…that's Emmett!

"who fricken turned out the lights!" Emmett said turning his head, and flailing his arms flailing around looking for something to grab onto.

I tried to stifle a laugh, but had no such luck…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said rolling on the floor…

An angry looking Rosalie came stomping in, and even though Emmett couldn't see her he knew she was there…

"baby, now I know what this looks like but I can explain…" he said reaching out, trying to find her hand…once he had found it he kissed her palm, and she snatched it back, and slapped him on the face….ouch…

"I CANT LEAVE YOU ALONE CAN I?!" she yelled dragging him by the bra strap out of the room…..lol

Emmett returned later after being yelled at, and the search for the right object continued…

After 5 minutes of searching Link in his own body came in and was carrying a pink frilly corseted bra, and handed it to Emmett…who still had the other bra on his head…

"here ya' go" link said proudly…

"dude, I can't see, what is it?"

Just then I saw Rosalie running down the stairs and out the front door…

"whats up with—" was all I said, when Alexandra poked me and pointed to the staircase while giggling…oh no…

Vendetta was standing there on the last step, wrapped in a towel, her pigtails dripping slowly onto the floor…

Link grabbed Emmett's hand and started yanking him out through the front door, but Vendetta grabbed both of them by the collars and held them back…

"And where do you think you are going…?" she said coldly….

"uh, I have to help, uh, with that thing, you know, that thing I told you about the day after last Thursdays tomorrow…uh…g2g…" link said running through the front door after Rosalie…coward…

Vendetta threw Emmett on the ground and ripped the hot glued bra from his head…it all came off except the lining of the bra that looked to be permanently stuck to his head…

"PERVERT!" vendetta said slapping him and stomping back up the stairs

"ow…"Emmett said clutching his head…

Lol, hope you liked this story! Sorry for the wait…

-serena

-emmett hugs, vampire bites, crooked grins-

xoxo


End file.
